


tie yourself to me

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [20]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Meridian, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Itamen wants to find a gift for Avad's upcoming birthday. Aloy and Vanasha help him out.





	tie yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: kidfic

 

Aloy greets the guards on the bridge to the Palace of the Sun with a nod. They nod back, familiar with her habits of coming and going – she’s one of the only people who can freely go back and forth without being questioned or searched. Security had been tightened after the Battle for Meridian, and Aloy could hardly blame Avad for it. Not after Dervahl got into the Palace, and not after the final battle, where Helis had infiltrated just as easily.

She’d learned to avoid the line of nobles by now. The line is shorter than it used to be, and Aloy again attributes that to the battle. Many of the nobles are still too scared to come out of their terraces. In their places in the line are messengers, half of which look scared out of their minds to be delivering a letter to the King personally.

Aloy heads in the opposite direction of the petitioners, not envying Avad his job today. She can just make out his voice over the rumbling of the city. It had been unusually active, with many more market stalls than normal. Aloy had been tempted to stay and shop for a while, but she’d waited long enough to see Vanasha, and nothing could stop her from going to her now that she was in Meridian.

The passages inside the Palace are much cooler than the city outside, and Aloy wipes the sweat from her brow. The servants scurry past her, carrying bowls and towels and trays with food on them. It’s the middle of the day, so Aloy wouldn’t be surprised if the midday meal was being served.

Sure enough, when Aloy makes her way towards the main meal chamber most of the royal family is seated. Avad isn’t there, but Itamen and Nasadi are. So is Vanasha, and Aloy’s heart lifts to see her, even as she aches to run towards her and throw her arms around her.

“Aloy!” Vanasha calls. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Please, join us for a meal,” Nasadi invites.

“How could I refuse such an invitation,” Aloy says, as graciously as she can manage. Vanasha’s eyes gleam, pleased. Aloy refuses to blush as she finds a seat at the table.

The first course has already been served, a light array of fruit. Aloy finds herself with a plate and cutlery before she can blink. The fruit doesn’t look familiar, and when Aloy bites into it, a tangy taste spreads across her tongue.

“I didn’t know you were in the Sundom,” Nasadi says.

Aloy shrugs one shoulder. “I’m always coming and going.”

“Things to do, cities to save,” Vanasha says, one eyebrow cocked.

Aloy nods. “Sounds about right.”

Nasadi smiles. “Well, hopefully we’re not keeping you from anything important, then.”

Aloy sneaks a look at Vanasha. She’s not wearing much makeup today, and is wearing a dress that Aloy knows is one of her casual Palace ones. She looks stunning, and Aloy is probably being really obvious about her heart eyes, but it isn’t like she could help it. Vanasha is just that striking.

“Currently in between my city saving stunts,” Aloy finally says. “So no need to worry.”

“Excellent,” Nasadi says quietly. “You are always welcome at our table, Aloy. We cannot thank you enough for your deeds.”

“Well,” Aloy says awkwardly. “It’s fine. Avad gave me a house that I never use, so that’s reward enough.”

“If you ever need anything, please ask,” Nasadi says.

“Thanks,” Aloy manages. “Um, so how are things here?”

“Please don’t ask about the repair efforts, darling,” Vanasha sighs. “It’s all I’ve been asked about, or talked about, or thought about, for _days_. Until you came along, anyway.”

Aloy blushes as Vanasha’s hungry gaze turns to her. She doesn’t think that the look has anything to do with it being mealtime.

“Oh, you love being in the thick of things,” Nasadi waves her comments off. “Don’t deny it.”

Aloy smiles as Vanasha sighs.

“Maybe I do, but I _do_ tire of all the whining of the nobles who are for some reason upset that they have to pay more taxes,” Vanasha says dryly.

Nasadi laughs. “It’s all part of the job. And you knew that when you signed up.”

Aloy looks at Vanasha sharply. “What?”

Vanasha leaned back and let a servant take her plate away. “It’s official, huntress. I’m a part of the staff here at the Palace.”

“Doing one of the most important jobs,” Nasadi notes.

“I’m the lead spymaster now,” Vanasha says.

“Getting tied down?” Aloy teases.

“Pff.” Vanasha brushes off her words. “It’s just more of what I was doing before, you know. The pay is just better.”

Aloy ducks her head to hide her smile. “Fine, then I won’t talk about work. What are you doing this afternoon, then?”

“Avad requested my presence to deal with some of the more difficult nobles,” Nasadi says.

“She’s a shrewd negotiator,” Vanasha says. “She knows what to hang on to and what to let go of.”

Nasadi nods to acknowledge the compliment. “Avad trusts me, which means that I can negotiate for him with some nobles.”

“Are things really that hard here?” Aloy asks, dismayed.

Vanasha shakes her head. “Oh, we’re just griping. Can’t do it out there, so have to do it in here.” She leans forward. “But I said that we shouldn’t speak of work. This afternoon, I am doing a much more pleasurable activity.”

“Oh?” Aloy asked.                     

Vanasha looks at Itamen. “Itamen and I were going to go into Meridian to search for a present for Avad’s birthday.”

Itamen smiles shyly and nods.

“That does sound a lot better than dealing with a bunch of nobles,” Aloy says, smiling back at Itamen.

The main meal is served – turkey with Carja spices that Aloy still can’t quite wrap her tongue around, and some tangy vegetables with another type of Carja sauce. It’s a novelty to eat food that Aloy didn’t make herself and that hasn’t been roasted over a campfire, so she tucks in with relish.

Nasadi bids them goodbye after the meal and Aloy is left with Vanasha and Itamen.

“Darling, don’t tell me you’re going to go out in that,” Vanasha asks. Aloy shrugs. It’s her Nora Protector armour, and it’s probably dirty and smelly, but it’s still her _armour._

“Let me dress you up,” Vanasha asks, leaning into her space. It makes Aloy’s head feel light. “I’ll even have your armour cleaned.”

“Fine,” Aloy sighs. “But I’m keeping my bow.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Vanasha teased. “Itamen, my lord. Please give us leave to join you in the parlour in half an hour.”

“You have my permission,” Itamen said. Vanasha ruffles his hair. He isn’t wearing the headpiece that Aloy had seen him in the last time they’d met.

“What have I said about overly formal language? It’s alright to speak normally.”

Itamen struggles with that for a few seconds. “Okay Vanasha.”

Vanasha beams at him. “That’s better.”

Itamen goes towards one door, while Vanasha motions Aloy to head down another corridor. Aloy willingly follows her, happiness filling her as she did so. Being near Vanasha always makes her feel giddy.

Vanasha opens a door that Aloy recognises as one of her chambers. It hasn’t changed since Aloy had been in here last, even though she had been… occupied at the time, so she can’t be too sure.

“Let me help you with that,” Vanasha purrs. Aloy quivers as she began unlacing her over shirt.

“We have to go and meet Itamen,” Aloy reminds her. “We can’t... take too long.”

Vanasha’s long fingers stroke her back and Aloy lifts her arms to let her take her shirt off. “I don’t know how you can run around in these things. Far too heavy.” Vanasha kisses the back of her neck. “There should be some water in the basin, clean up while I organise your clothes.”

Aloy whines a little in the back of her throat and throws the rest of her armour at Vanasha. And when she walks over to Vanasha’s water basin, if she sways her hips a little more than normal – well, that’s for Vanasha to know about, and no one else.

There’s some of Vanasha’s fancy soap by the basin, and Aloy froths that into the water. At the door she can hear Vanasha murmuring to someone in the hallway, but she concentrates on wiping herself down in all the places she can reach. Normally she prefers her baths to be in a river or lake, but for now, this will have to do.

By the time she’s done, Vanasha already has an outfit laid out on her bed. Aloy doesn’t recognise it, and it doesn’t look like some Vanasha would wear, so –

“Did you buy this for me?” Aloy says, coming to look at it. The top is made from layered silk in blue and green, and the leggings are a soft leather.

“Maybe,” Vanasha says. “You should have something nice to wear while you’re here.”

Vanasha helps her put it on, and shows her the sandals that go with it. They wrap around Aloy’s feet in a pleasing pattern that still allows her to move freely.

Shouldering her bow, Aloy jogs around the room. “Not bad,” she says, coming to a stop next to Vanasha and smiling at her. “Thank you.”

Vanasha’s lips curve, pleased. “Seeing you wear the outfit is pleasure enough, darling. Now let’s go and meet our Prince, hmm?”

Aloy nods. Vanasha opens the door for her, and Aloy sweeps a bow. “Oh, thank you my lady.”

“Anytime, my lady,” Vanasha purrs.

Itamen is waiting for them when they get to the parlour. Three guards follow them from a distance as the small group leaves the Palace and walk down the bridge that leads towards Meridian. Vanasha nods subtly when Aloy looks back at them, and Aloy stops reaching for her bow. It does make sense that they’ll be trailed by a few guards who are looking out for the Prince, but she needed to make sure that Vanasha knew about it.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Aloy asks, lifting her head slightly so she can feel the breeze on her cheeks. Being inside the Palace always makes her uneasy – she still doesn’t know how the place is still standing when there are so many corridors tunnelled into the rock.

“It’s the King’s birthday next month, and Itamen asked me if we could find a suitable present for him,” Vanasha says easily. “Do you have any ideas of what you’d like, my lord?”

“Not really,” Itamen says quietly. “I want… something that will make him smile.”

“I’m sure that whatever you gift him will fulfil that requirement,” Vanasha says.

Itamen ducks his head.

“Well, what does he like?” Aloy asks, interested in what both of them would say.

“He says he likes spending time with me,” Itamen says.

“He likes to get away from his duties,” Vanasha adds.

“Hmm,” Aloy says. From what she knew, Avad loves his people, and he needs to take care of them – that’s just a part of who he was. But she hasn’t been around him for long enough to know his personal preferences, and what someone would get him as a gift.

“Well, we can do some shopping,” Vanasha suggests. “And if you see something that looks interesting, then we can get it for him, okay?”

“Okay,” Itamen says. Vanasha accepts his hand and Aloy trails after them with a smile on their face as they enter Meridian proper.

Aloy had come through the city earlier today, and just like then, the streets are crowded with people and market stalls. “Is it a special occasion today, or did I just miss all this activity all the times I’ve been in Meridian?”

“It’s the moon festival,” Itamen says, a touch of excitement in his voice. “I always get to go out and see the moon festival if I want to. That’s what brother Avad told me.”

Vanasha nods. “This is the first moon festival since the battle. Everyone wants to have a good time today. And there won’t be another one until after the King’s birthday, so that’s why we need to shop today.”

Vanasha gives a succinct and running commentary of the stalls that they pass, either on the people who are behind the stalls or the things that can be bought there. Aloy sees more spices than she had thought possible, as well as carpets, swords, fabrics of all kinds, shoes with strange heels, and a vast array of food. Even though they had just eaten, Vanasha buys Itamen a sort of round pastry with fruit on top. She gives one to Aloy as well, and Aloy isn’t expecting it to be so sweet and still warm from the oven. The pastry has a spicy after taste that she isn’t sure that she likes, but it’s so _Carja._ Only they could have come up with such a thing as this.

Itamen pauses at only a few stalls. He obviously likes the fabric from one, and a sparkling earring set catches his eye at another. He asks Vanasha if he can buy the earrings for his mother, and she agrees, complimenting his taste.

Aloy had paused at a stall that was selling good quality wire and chillwater, but quickly catches up to the pair that had wandered ahead.

Itamen is staring a block of wood with several carved pieces on it. Vanasha is listening to the vendor as he explains the purpose of it.

“So it’s a game,” Vanasha muses. “I think I understand how to play. I’ve encountered something like this before.”

“Oh, so you’re interested in such things? I have a few other pieces –”

“This one is good,” Itamen says, loud enough for all of them to hear. “Brother says he likes spending time with me, so I’ll get him something that allows us to spend time together.”

“An excellent idea,” Vanasha says. They buy the game, and Aloy watches, fascinated, to see how the large piece of wood is actually a box, which can contain all the other pieces.

“Our shopping trip seems like a success,” Aloy says, smiling at Itamen. “Unless you need anything, Vanasha…?”

Vanasha smiles at her, teeth flashing for a second. “Only you, darling. And you’re right. We should head back to the Palace, if my lord has no other wishes?”

“I would like to go back,” Itamen says. Aloy can’t blame him. It’s loud and stuffy and hot out here, and she’s interested in all the wares, but she would like a drink of cool water.

“Well, I liked spending time here with you both,” Aloy says honestly. Itamen smiles up at her.

“I liked having you here too, Aloy.”

Itamen reaches up and takes Vanasha’s hand again, and Vanasha nods to the guards that have been trailing them through the markets. Slowly, they begin to make their way back to the Palace. Aloy keeps an eye out for anything strange around them, but the only thing she can see is life – people bargaining over wares, kids chasing each other in the streets, people talking and yelling and eating and smiling.

It feels good to see it. After everything they’ve been through, the fact that the people of Meridian could still do all of that, could act like everything had worked out – well, it convinced Aloy that they might be right.

She exchanges a look with Vanasha. Vanasha’s eyes crinkle in a way that Aloy know that she truly is happy. It’s a rare enough emotion to see in her, and that, combined with the other people in the market, and the light breeze and the heat of the sun –

Aloy smiles at Vanasha, her heart light. She’s truly happy, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My last Vanasha fic this month :'( All the fics with her this month have had titles that come from Lorde's [Sober](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvgigkaSCZA), which is a song that really reminds me of Vanasha


End file.
